


Reflections

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin spend a lot more time in the practice room than the kids because Soobin wanted to be alone with him, then things started to be heat up a little.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Reflections

"Soobinie, don't you think we deserve some rest?" Yeonjun asks as he sits down on the floor. Chest heaving because of getting exhausted.

Dancing has always been his favorite thing to do. But the excessive practice sure gets his muscles sore, leading him to want to laze around in the practice room and starts to lie on his back. 

"God... I'm so tired."

"Wait hyung... I just--- I didn't get this part quite right yet..." Soobin is desperately trying to stomp his feet along the rhythm just right, but seems like he has to listen to Yeonjun and rest because his body just doesn't cooperate with him anymore. 

He finally sit himself beside Yeonjun, smiling with his dimple popping on his cheeks when he sees his boyfriend tired face, he pushed back his damp blue hair with a giggle.

"You do look like you need a rest hyung."

Yeonjun lifts his head to get a better view of Soobin. Then frowns as he juts his lips like a pouty kid, "Yya, don't just do that to someone older than you randomly," he says while shifting on to Soobin's legs, wanting to rest himself there. 

"So do you, by the way." He adds with a yawn.

Soobin pulls Yeonjun closer to make the older rest his head on his thigh, brushing the blue locks with his delicate long fingers. Watching their figure on the big mirror in front of him.

"But I don't want to get back to dorm yet..." he says with a puff, he doesn't want to meet by the noisy kids yet, especially Beomgyu and Kai.

Yeonjun chuckles at that. Eyes turned into two little crescents. "Why? Do you just wanna stay here instead?" He asks, getting curious with what's going on in Soobin's head and feeling like he's melted from Soobin's gentle massages on his head.

"I'm.. Uh..." Despite the cold air because of the air conditioner in the room, Soobin's blush is apparent on his full cheeks. They feel warm. 

"I just--- we don't really get much time together, just the two of us I mean..."

He's playing with the older's hair shyly. 

"Because the kids always around..."

"Aaaw," Yeonjun coos seeing Soobin's blush. He lifts his hand to pinch the soft cheeks above in awe. 

"My baby misses me, doesn't he?" Yeonjun's smile has spread widely on his face. It's a goofy one; the one he always has when he's getting so whipped for Soobin. "What we're gonna do then?"

He pouts his lip, that habit that never dies whenever he's on something, head hung low as he stares down at his Yeonjun hyung, it's not a surprise that he has been so needy these days, but knowing his nature he just too shy to ask. 

"A-aa... Can hyung kiss me, please?" 

His heart pounding so hard he's afraid that Yeonjun might can hear it.

Yeonjun stays quiet for a moment. He's too taken aback with the sudden request, but he doesn't oppose it either. He's drown in the sparkly dark orbs of Soobin above there. 

Soobin's cheek is warm on Yeonjun's palm and he understands why. He carefully sits up again and faces Soobin instead, shooting a serious look that says he's not going to joke around. 

"Yeah," he exhales as he starts to lean closer toward Soobin. "That sounds nice."

Soobin hold his breath for some reason, he's too shy to look at Yeonjun's eye directly when he looks at him like that, his heart keep pacing like crazy because of the older's smooth voice sliding into his ears. The sharp cat eyes of him could bore into his soul and he can feel that right now. 

So he choose to close his eyes, lips parted slightly, waiting for the kiss to brush his lips.

"Cute." Yeonjun managed to let out an amused comment before he closes the gap separating them without hesitation. 

It's a soft one, Yeonjun acknowledges. No tongue involved. It's like a peck, even. What makes it different is just how intense he goes with the peck; he keeps kissing onto the kissable pink lips like he'd never get satisfied with it. 

His hands cupping onto the both reddened cheeks, in intention to not letting Soobin escape from his sweet pure kisses. Yeonjun loves Soobin's lips, that thing is practically the best place for Yeonjun to kiss him and shows his huge amount of affection.

Soobin's breath is like rigged away once Yeonjun's plump lips brushed with his softly, he jolts slightly; and it just shows of how sensitive he is towards every gentle touches that Yeonjun gave him. 

He placed one of his hands on Yeonjun's that cupping his cheek, eyelids move slightly because the slow and soft way Yeonjun touching his lips with his own brings him into the light. He whimpers slightly into the kiss, squeeze Yeonjun's hand as he did so. It wasn't intentional, sometimes he just can't keep the sinful noise to himself even though it's just some soft pecks.

Yeonjun had told himself that he was going to kiss Soobin with no dirty thought. But how could not he when his boyfriend is letting out some lewd noises while getting kissed? 

Without thinking twice, he begins kissing Soobin slow. His teeth trapping the lower lip on his so he could make Soobin gasp into his kiss and inserting his warm tongue within the cavern. 

His other hand that is not being held by Soobin's hand makes its way to perch on the younger's neck. Gliding his fingers on the soft skin to elicit Soobin's violent reaction.

The younger gasps with the sudden change in the kiss, he could feel his muscles become tensed when Yeonjun bitten down on his bottom lip, it resulted with he parts his lips and let Yeonjun has better access to exploring his mouth. 

Soobin tried to kiss back, but Yeonjun is great kisser and he can only whines with the sounds that he desperately try to swallow down, but every time Yeonjun sweeps his tongue and lips against his, a dangerous shiver is being sent down to his spine. 

He grips onto the hem on the older's shirt when the air is knocked out of his lungs, not because of the kiss but he's just can't calm his heart down.

Yeonjun has always enjoyed kissing Soobin--both in lustful way and in soft way. He loves the fact Soobin would whine in to his kiss; Yeonjun loves seeing Soobin getting desperate for his touches. 

Yeonjun tilts his head, aiming for perfect angle to kiss Soobin deeper. He pushes his tongue further, letting their hot tongues brawl in Soobin's cavern while his thumb circles, soothing, on the younger's neck. 

Feeling enough for now, Yeonjun finally breaks the kiss and stares at Soobin afterward. The red tint on Soobin's cheeks is visible. The way how Soobin's pretty lips are now parting and swollen--proofs that Yeonjun had kissed him hard--never fails Yeonjun to make him fall more for Soobin. 

Yeonjun watches his hand cupping Soobin's cheek, rubbing the soft and supple sensation he likes. 

"So pretty," he mutters while giving Soobin a loving smile.

Soobin open his eyes once Yeonjun broke the kiss, hazy eyes filled with mist watch a string of saliva that connect their lips that now feel numb, but it's a good kind of numb. The taste of Yeonjun's kiss linger on his lips, his cheeks burn with flush when he hears what Yeonjun said. 

Feeling embarrassed, he let out a shy whine and hides his face on then older's neck, nuzzling with an incoherent mumble, his arms wrapped around Yeonjun waist, wants to be close with him more than ever, and because he's just that shy to be kissed like that. 

"Y..yeonjun hyung..."

"Mmhm? What is it, sweetheart?" Yeonjun responds while hugging Soobin back. He kisses the top of Soobin's head just because he wants to shower him with lots of love.

The fact that Soobin is currently hiding his flushed face on the crook of his neck does nothing but making Yeonjun's heart to leap--Soobin is indeed becoming cuter when it's just the two of them, and Yeonjun is happy with that.

He breathes slowly and deeper against Yeonjun's neck, inhale his scent that is a mixture of his perfume and sweat, his eyes are twitching. Soobin wants nothing more than Yeonjun to touch him here and now, he's been holding himself not to. So his fingers start to fiddling on the hem of Yeonjun's shirt.

"Uhm..." He can't voice out what he wants, but every cell in his body just begs him to do it, he's shifting himself to get closer to Yeonjun if that's possible. 

"I... I want hyung to touch me... Please?"

He manages to let out the squeak of sentence, unable to see Yeonjun while he did so.

Yeonjun doesn't reply immediately. He heard Soobin clearly, but being a little shit he is, he wants to tease Soobin by asking him as he's going for Soobin's neck, sniffing the younger's scent; sweat and florals mixed into one. Getting drunk from it. 

"Touch you like what, Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun mumbles on the flaring skin, letting his lips brushing there. Voice starting to get deep when his hand is sneaking under Soobin's t-shirts, palming the naked and wet with sweat surface underneath the fabric.

"A-ah... Hyungie..." Soobin arched his head as soon as Yeonjun's full lips brushing against his pale skin, his grip tighten on the older's shirt, his neck is one of his most sensitive area and one touch could make him yelp already. 

He's gulping down once Yeonjun's palm touch his skin beneath his damp shirt, eyes shut tightly as he try his best to not whimpering but he failed. He wants this so bad, and knowing Yeonjun he really has to deal with this first. 

"I--- I want you to touch me everywhere hyung..."

"How do you want me to touch you, Soobin-ah? Say it." Yeonjun lets his hand explore on Soobin's back as he kisses the neck, biting or sometimes sucking the flesh there. Sinking his canines through the soft skin.

Yeonjun isn't dumb. He knows what Soobin meant. But it's just his gut that keeps saying that he wants to see how wrecked Soobin would be once he has to say all the dirty things Soobin wants him to do--those pretty lips would spill all the sinful words that he wants Yeonjun to work on him. 

"How do you want me to touch you, Soobin-ah?"

Soobin sucking in his breath, hisses once the teeth of Yeonjun's digging into his skin, he suddenly feel so desperate to be touch elsewhere, he always know that Yeonjun is a tease, but all of those teasings just raised his tension like ten times better, he gulps down once again, blinking his wet eyes as he stares at the blue haired man with a begging stare. 

His lips start to move slightly, body start to tremble under the fiery touch of his boyfriend, he let out his voice finally say what he wants loud and clear.

"Fuck me please hyung... Break me..."

Yeonjun could feel himself tensed up when he heard Soobin wants Yeonjun to break him. His eyes are widened dramatically--but who is he to blame? Yeonjun never, ever, heard Soobin plead him to break him. Yeonjun always treats the other boy like a glass; delicate and careful though sometimes he has to admit he did go too far. 

But then when Soobin begged like that--to be broken like that--Yeonjun might not be able to hold himself then, and that's exactly what Soobin wishes right? So Yeonjun decides to pull Soobin away from him and pushes him onto the floor, then attacks his ear; nibbling on the soft earlobe as he whispers. 

"You fucking asked for it," his hands are searching for Soobin's wrist. Gripping on them hard so Soobin couldn't run away. "I'm not gonna hold myself back."

Soobin let out a gasp as his back meet the hard cold wooden floor underneath him, then there where's he realized it, are they going to it here? The younger could only swallow down something that bothering his throat.

Goosebumps all over his skin as he felt Yeonjun's warm tongue made contact with his earlobe, he bites down hardly on his bottom lip, trying to not make any sound yet.

But he can't help it anymore once Yeonjun gripping on his wrists, if he can be honest to himself, he likes the gentle Yeonjun, but there's just something hot when the older treats him rough like this.

"D-don't hold back hyung..."

Soobin sure knows how to drive Yeonjun crazy, the latter thinks. He proceeds to pepper wet kisses along Soobin's jaw down to his neck, placing his full lips there while his hand quickly goes beneath Soobin's t-shirts, roaming on the pale skin as it lifts the fabric a bit. 

Yeonjun's palm is sweaty so is Soobin's body, but Yeonjun doesn't really care about it and prefers to graze his fingertips on the burning skin under him. He manages to tilt his head as he licks Soobin's neck to collarbone, he could feel the saltiness of his sweat is on the tip of his tongue.

"You know, we could get caught if we do it here," Yeonjun mutters between the kisses he gives on Soobin's collarbone. "Do you want anyone to see how slutty you are with me? How you are nothing but a cockwarmer with me?" His hand is still going back and forth on Soobin's skin below the white t-shirts.

The younger curled his toes when Yeonjun keep placing his soft and wet kisses along his neck, sweats start to trickling on his velvet skin when it keeps getting touched and palmed under his boyfriend's hands. Sweet moans start to slipped out of his parted lips, showing his bunny teeth. 

"Y-yeonjun hyung!" he calls out when Yeonjun licks every inch of his damp skin, electric wave wash over him like crazy, he feels so small and weak like this under the latter's gaze, and what he said next only make him more wrecked. 

"... Yes hyung, please... Please put me on my place..." he blinks the tears away from his eyes, the thought of them getting caught while doing such inappropriate things make him giddy, he'd love to be show who and where he belongs to.

Yeonjun throws Soobin a smirk; a pride tilted smirk that he always uses when something starts getting interesting. 

"What a dirty slut," Yeonjun breathes out once he hovers over Soobin, staring at him; becoming cocky. "You love it when people see you getting fucked hard by me, don't you? You fucking cockslut." 

The sight of Soobin getting flushed, out of breathe, as his milky skin is exposed slightly with him being unable to do anything pleases Yeonjun a lot. He takes a longer time to pay attention toward Soobin's features; neck that has splashes of purple colors and a dazed look plastered on his face. 

Yeonjun's eyes soon trail down to Soobin's bulge, making him to say, "Look at you, getting all worked up just from the kisses and bitings I did. Do you really want me to fuck you hard? Fill you up like somekind of cum dump?"

Hearing all of that, Soobin immediately closes his thighs together, except Yeonjun is on his way, he wants to rub them together so bad because of the sensitivity that pricking him all over his body, he's panting; lips slightly parted when Yeonjun keep spatting out the dirty words of what he wants do on him. 

He'd definitely love to being used and treated like some kind of cum dump by Yeonjun, fucked him good and hard as he come so much inside of him. So he nods his head pathetically, fingers tightly gripping onto the older's shirt, gaze bores into his eyes with a pleading look. 

".... P-please hyung, fuck me until I can't think of anything but you... Use me like I'm... Your good little slut." He manages to say that in one go, eyed look down and up to Yeonjun's handsome face. He unconsciously rubs his knees with Yeonjun's thighs.

"Right," Yeonjun shoots a cocky grin. "My one and only slut." He whispers as he lets his palm laid flat on Soobin's stomach, feeling the abs underneath. 

Yeonjun could feel how himself is getting hard by looking at Soobin getting so weak because of his touch--because he knows he's going to be fucked. So he just starts tugging on Soobin's t-shirts, signaling Soobin to take off his clothes. 

"Strip," he commands. Tone stern.

He pouts unconsciously because of the request, it's too cold in here for that. But hearing the stern voice that command him he pulled his shirt up his head, throwing it beside them, the cold air suddenly hit his skin and it make him grits his teeth. Soobin lay back on the hard cold floor and it jolt his sense. 

"It's cold hyung..." he mumbles as he start undoing his pants too, though he didn't take it off fully just unzipping it, because he's not going to be fully naked under Yeonjun-- yet. Seeing his sharp gaze staring at his exposed pale skin will make Soobin weak when they haven't even started.

Yeonjun knows it isn't the right moment to let out a small laugh, but he couldn't help it. 

"How do you expect me to not hold back when you're being all clumsy like this, sweetheart?" Yeonjun giggles as he gets focused on Soobin's chest, hand travelling on the pale skin. "If that's your concern, I'll make you warm for sure," he adds as he starts placing butterfly kisses on Soobin's collarbone, slowly letting his lips trailing southward with no stop; addicted with the supple texture.

Soobin can only nods, letting his boyfriend nuzzling onto his chest and sweep his pale skin with the warmth of his lips, grazing every inch of the velvet surface is always succeed to send Soobin into a blissful state, because in fact, he's sensitive too on his chest, his fingers brushing on the blue locks softly, urging the older to not stop kissing on his chest. 

"H-hyung... Do you think the kids will come here looking for us?" He asks with a concern while looking at Yeonjun with his hazy eyes, because they've been here much longer when the kids already in the dorm.

Yeonjun stops working on Soobin's chest, deciding to throw a glare toward Soobin; a pissed glare. He was on fire when he was deep drown in tasting every inch of Soobin, but once the boy mentioned the other kids, he couldn't handle himself from getting annoyed. 

"Focus, Choi Soobin." He mouths as his fingers now pinching on the boy's nipple. Tongue begins to work on the other one, lapping and swirling it on the nub--something that somehow acts as a punishment.

"Don't you dare mention any other name when you're with me."

Soobin let out a squeak when Yeonjun pinched his nipple, he's been so hard just because of his touches and pinching it would only make him suffer more. Eyes shut closed and head pushed back, his lips slipped out those sinful noises when he felt the older's tongue playing with his sensitive nub. His fingers make their way to grasp Yeonjun's blue locks, pulling it slightly to vent the pleasure that has been built within him. 

" 'M sorry hyung..." he breathes out heavily, dark eyes staring at his boyfriend in an erotic stare, as if telling him to just mark him all over his skin, bluish red mark to tell people that he's only belong to Choi Yeonjun.

No verbal response is thrown from Yeonjun. He only proceeds to suck on the brown nub, not caring that his teeth grazing on it while his free hand is handling onto Soobin's slim waist, keeping him from moving too much. 

And he could feel the way Soobin twitches too, which is something that Yeonjun enjoys from Soobin as well; getting so weak and desperate just for Yeonjun to shove his cock inside him. Yeonjun's chest is filled with pride, every time he realizes how needy Soobin gets from the teasing touches he gives.

"H--- hyung!" Soobin is devastated with the overwhelming sensation that being sent to all over his body when Yeonjun practically biting on his nub, he's squirming beneath the older in desperation of the need to be touch more, he could feel himself being hard down there that his full cheeks are decorated by the red hue. 

He needs it, he needs Yeonjun further so his fingers make their way to grip into the older's hand, squeezing it as his glistened lips keep chanting what he wants.

"Please... Please hyung... It hurts..." It hurts and his legs feel weak.

"Isn't that what you want?" Yeonjun moves onto the other nub. His forefinger and thumb are fiddling with the wet nipple that he licked earlier while exhaling warm breath before suckling the current one. 

"Don't you want me to break you? Don't you want me to get you all fucked up to the point you just couldn't do anything but to beg for having my cock ramming into your starting to loose hole?" Yeonjun gives one stripe lick on the perky nub as his hand aims for Soobin's crotch, palming the bulge that has probably is starting to leak with precum.

All of those words being spat right to him makes Soobin heaves a deep breath, his legs start to trembling because Yeonjun has touched that area, he couldn't help but feel extra sensitive, Soobin wants to close his legs but Yeonjun's on the way and it resulted to him whining pathetically. 

"Yes hyung please please break me like that... I want your cock to fill me with your cum..." He steps up with his begging, he'd just being teased more if he doesn't give in and say it like that, his hand searching for Yeonjun's long fingers, placed them on his swollen lips.

"Hyung... I want to suck..." he says innocently with his doe eyes staring at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun doesn't do much except for smirking. He totally is enjoying the sight of Soobin acting like a slut with his flushed face. 

"Yeah? Suck them then." He pushes the two digit of his fingers into Soobin's mouth without any warning. "Suck them like they're my cock, you fucking filthy slut." He's pulling Soobin's tongue out, watching him squeezing his teary eyes shut along with the reddened cheeks as his thumb gives extra pressure on Soobin's tongue, "You sure can't keep your mouth quiet, huh? Since you're always eager to suck on something like a dirty and cheap slut you are."

Soobin only made a sound at the back of his throat as his half-lidded and teary eyes watching Yeonjun pushes his fingers into his mouth, and it quite messy because he's drooling all over it, but seeing then older looks like he enjoyed this, Soobin heaves in breath and sucking on the two digits of fingers. Pressing the pink muscles at the side of Yeonjun's long fingers like he's sucking him off. 

He makes sure he keeps staring at his hyung with his teary eyes as he savoring sucking on those fingers, he licks it slowly before sucking on them again just like what he always did with the older's cock, wanting it to fill and mess with mouth, because he's like what Yeonjun called; a dirty and cheap slut just for him.

Yeonjun knows he's hard like a rock by now. The way how Soobin just stares at him with his sparkly and doe eyes while sucking onto his two fingers like a hungry slut. 

"Fuck, Soobin-ah." Yeonjun's voice is hoarse. He's unable to let out his clear and loud voice; it's all demanding and heavy now. He watches the way Soobin's tongue sweeping on his long fingers as he breathes heavily; chest heaving. He's fucking horny now. 

"Get your pants off," Yeonjun exhales. Brows furrowed madly because of how bad he wants to fuck Soobin immediately right here and right now. "I'm going to loosen you with these." he continues as he pulls his saliva-coated fingers, showing them off to Soobin and makes sure if Soobin can see them clearly.

The younger just blink his teary eyes, he could feel some of his spit running down from his lips down to his chin when Yeonjun pulls out his fingers and it certainly make a mess on his face, but that's just how he wants it, to being a mess for Yeonjun, to be break by him like this. 

He flinches a little when he heard that demanding tone of his boyfriend, but it's actually what he wants because he'd been suffocated down there, so he takes off the already unzipped pants and his remaining bottoms, blush crept back onto his cheeks when he realized he's already naked but Yeonjun still got his clothes on.

He opens his legs, hides his flushed face under his palms because his hard-on that's been leaking pre-cum is on full view right now, and it's fucking cold in here. But he can't wait to be fucked until he lose his mind. 

"F-fuck me like I'm your fuck toy Yeonjun hyung..."

Yeonjun stares at Soobin for a while. Then the corner of his lips curled--he has an idea. 

"Say," Yeonjun heaves a breath. "What do you think about you watching yourself getting fucked really good by me?" He licks his lips, this whole thing is making him giddy. 

"Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"W-what?" Soobin's fuzzy mind is trying to proceed the whole thing because he finally realized what's Yeonjun talking about when he sees the big mirror in front of them, they use that to keep in sync when they practice. 

Now he got to see himself getting fucked hard and deep on that mirror. 

"Yes hyung..." He nods desperately at that request.

"Please..."

Yeonjun gives a bright yet deadly smile of his. He couldn't wait to see Soobin watching himself being unable to do anything on the mirror. 

"Well then, we shall go closer." Yeonjun says as he carries Soobin immediately. He walks toward the mirror wall and places Soobin on the floor again, stomach lying on the floor and guides him to bring his ass up on the air. 

Yeonjun is at the back, looking at the reflection of themselves on the mirror and totally doesn't miss how Soobin's eyes widened seeing at their reflection. 

It's probably a bit overwhelming for Soobin to see his naked ass on the mirror--it's his own body--but Yeonjun couldn't care less. If Soobin says he wanted him to break him apart, then he will definitely do it. 

Yeonjun slowly inserts the first digit of his finger. It's still wet with Soobin's spit earlier, making him to no need concerning over the lube that they don't have right now seeing the current place they're staying at. 

He slips it smoothly at first. The tip if his finger is moving in slow movement, helping the inside of Soobin to adjust first.

Soobin's heart beats faster as the older lifts his body, he totally didn't miss the chance to realize that Yeonjun is getting stronger these days, he's been working out lately, it's easy for him to carry Soobin like this. 

He hisses when his stomach touch the cold hard surface, his legs goes limp and weak, he felt like a sex doll that being manhandled and adjusted just like how Yeonjun likes it and Soobin likes it too. He likes being used like this by his boyfriend. 

His breath might stop for a while as he sees the figure of himself on the big mirror in front of him, ass up in the air as his waist curved in a submissive way, he let out a desperate whine, feel already messed up even though the older hasn't done anything yet. 

Soobin's hips and legs trembling a little as he could feel Yeonjun entering him with his fingers, he bites down his lips to prevent any noises, but he still watch his own expression on the mirror. Seeing what a slut he is for Yeonjun.

As time passes by, Yeonjun keeps adding digit inside Soobin. Prodding his long fingers, soon welcomed by the tight wall and warmth. Once he reaches two digits, he pushes deeper and starts scissoring the inside of Soobin. 

Yeonjun chews his lower lip, brows furrowed at the fact that they are doing this in their practice room. What makes him more overwhelmed is that their practice room isn't locked--someone could just barge in so sudden. 

But then Yeonjun has the want for people to see just how a big slut Choi Soobin is for him. He wants to show to people that the leader of their group could get weak to the point their knees would fall on to the ground just for Yeonjun to fuck him deep.

"What a fucking slut," Yeonjun exhales. Smirking not flying away from his features. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Watching yourself getting wrecked like this on the mirror? You totally love the tingling sensation running down to your spine from the way how I shove my fingers deep inside you, don't you..." he trails off.

"Hey, my little cum dump?"

Yeonjun calling him names is always have some kind of effect on him, and those the good ones. He was shivering all over his body once the long finger of his start penetrating him inside, the scissoring move Yeonjun made to loose him doesn't help him to calm down either, he's biting down his lower lip to the point he'd thought it'll bleed.

Soobin lifts up his head higher, his legs is start to trembling in this position, it all hurts; because this is not the best place to do it certainly, but there's just something exciting him to see his own figure getting fucked hard from behind while he's watching on the mirror.

His hips were moving against Yeonjun's fingers without he's knowing about it, just when the older called him his little cum dump. Nothing but a cum dump to where he emptied himself with, it made Soobin let out a pathetic whine, head's nodding weakly with tremor within his body. He wishes he could say it clearly, but Yeonjun still has his fingers inside him made him choke in his sobs, but he manages to let out something with tiny voice. 

"yes hyung... Please use me as your little cum dump please..." He hung his head in shame after he said that.

Yeonjun leans in. Chest now sticking onto Soobin's naked back, soon starting to trail wet kisses on the nape of Soobin. His free hand perches on Soobin's chin, lifting it as it would force Soobin to face the mirror. 

"Would you look at that," Yeonjun says, eyes boring into their reflection on the mirror; gaze sharp like it could break the glassy surface. "Look at how wrecked you are, Soobin-ah. What a dirty slutty look you have right now," he whispers right on to the soft ear he enjoys biting so much. Nibbling them afterward as his fingers down there are still busy loosening Soobin. He shoves his fingers deeper to reach the sensitive spot of the younger. Smirking once he has found the spot and begins to rub them teasingly.

Soobin is panting harshly, eyes hazy staring at the reflection of himself on the mirror in front of him and wouldn't be able to do so if Yeonjun didn't lift his chin up. And it's surprisingly thrilling that it sends the dangerous chill to his spine, being held and filled like this, his tongue is lulled out and that's honestly embarrassing because he keep telling himself that's just his fingers.

He let out a shaky moan once Yeonjun's fingers find its way on his sweet spot, his body trembling slightly underneath Yeonjun, legs start to feel sore because of the position he's in, but the leaking precum from his length assure him that he does love it rough. So he bores his gaze to Yeonjun by the mirror, begging like a slut he is. 

"Want you... Want you to be in me hyung..."

Yeonjun totally loves the sight of Soobin getting so weak on his knees every time his finger finds Soobin's sensitive spot inside. The precum dripping on the floor has shown that Soobin is almost at his limit but Yeonjun couldn't care less about how it would make a mess for the floor. 

Yeonjun nuzzles onto Soobin's shoulder blade, leaving butterfly kisses or sometimes sinking his canines just to create more purple bluish marks on the velvet skin--what a beautiful contrast, Yeonjun thinks. His warm tongue soon laps on the colored spots, soothing down the stinging sensation on Soobin's skin. He pushes his finger slightly, just to give extra pressure deep there, wanting to make Soobin to reach his weakest point just from his fingers.

Soobin tilts his neck slightly with his eyes closed, trying to make more room for Yeonjun to mark him. The tingling sensation when Yeonjun's warm breath against his skin is making him crazy sensitive, his breath hitched when the sharp cut of Yeonjun's canines sinking into his skin, droplets of sweats start to dripping from his naked body, he annoyed by the fact that Yeonjun could turn him into such a mess already when he's just teasing him with his fingers.

"Hyung please... Please hyung..." the younger begs quietly with breathy whines, please fill me up that's the unspoken words, but he's already embarrassed with himself bucking his hips against the older's fingers, demanding for more, more of his pleasure.

The corner of Yeonjun's lips tugged; smirking on Soobin's fiery skin. He's amused with Soobin's pleading. The fact that Soobin is getting eager by the way he bucks his hips makes Yeonjun proud because he knows he has full control on Soobin. 

Yeonjun carefully discards his fingers out of Soobin's wet entrance. The belt of his starts making noises; he's unbuckling it and unzipping his pants, dragging his cock on the rim of Soobin's just to tease the younger boy before he shoves them inside. 

Yeonjun's heart thumps in excitement the moment he becomes one with Soobin. His cock trapped inside with warmth. 

Grunting, Yeonjun lets out several curses from his full lips while squeezing his eyes shut, feeling like he's reached the paradise of the world when Soobin's tight wall has consumed his cock. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good," Yeonjun breathes out as he leans in onto Soobin's back, lips now being latched again on the flushed velvety skin. His hands are roaming on Soobin's chest, holding him close and tight while snapping his hips to move his cock inside.

Soobin's body becoming tensed all over him once he felt the tip of Yeonjun's cock touch his wet entrance, he bit down his bottom lip to prevent let out any lewd noises, yet. He tries to stay still and not moving too much, but then the sudden move from Yeonjun breaks him, he could feel the thick and long shaft swallowed by his hole gradually. It hurts, but is such a good hurt, though it's a bit painful because his boyfriend just lubed him with his spit. 

He wants to moan so much but couldn't help himself to do it so he bites down even harder, Yeonjun still move with steady pace but his knees already feel so weak, the deep and low voice of him flowing into his ears and it only make Soobin flushed even more. The roaming hands on his chest doesn't help him either, Soobin lifts his head to see his wrecked face; eyes glassy, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. He totally loves it when Yeonjun go all in with him, he wouldn't hold back.

"Y-yeonjun hyung... P-please... Right there..." He shuts his eyes when Yeonjun brushes his sweet spot slightly, he couldn't wait for him to ram on it so hard and deep to the point he can't speak and think clearly.

"I don't remember you're allowed to command me around," Yeonjun whispers as he grabs Soobin by the chin, slowly inserting his fingers into Soobin's mouth just because he wants to see how Soobin would react when he watches himself getting so ruined on the mirror. 

"Just fucking moan and show it to everyone how a big slut you are." Yeonjun stares at their reflection, watching how his finger that's been covered with Soobin's spit to trail down to brush his lower lip then going southward to glide on his neck; feeling the bumpy surface once he has reached his adam apple.

Yeonjun's pace increases suddenly--he isn't in time for getting so mellow. Hips jerked, breathy curses keep spilling out of his lips; Yeonjun could feel himself getting so addicted with Soobin's hole and walls. His cock keeps making perfect friction inside, causing him to want snap his hips faster and faster--wanting to break Soobin with his cock. 

"How are you still tight even though you got fucked so many times?" Yeonjun growls between the thrusts he gives in. "You're indeed just a fucking sex toy, aren't you? Only exist to be fucked rough without mercy, huh?"

  
  


The younger could only let out pathetic whimper from his abused lips, half-lidded eyes staring back at his own reflection, he could watch himself drooling around Yeonjun's long fingers, the view in front of him totally portray what a big slut he is for his boyfriend. 

He shuddered when the wet fingers of him trailing his skin like that, Soobin clenched his fist when he heard the erotic sounds of their skin slapping together, filled the room with the wet noises and his loud moans. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he keep calling Yeonjun's name like a chant, he might being too loud for good that the outsiders can hear it, but he doesn't care, the nonstop brushing on his sweet spot might will make him untouched. 

"Ah--- I'm your fucktoy... Just for you hyung..." he hung his head low, choked in his sobs when the stimulation between his walls are just too good, his aching cock is neglected, keep brushing slightly with the cold floor and it made whine even louder.

Yeonjun could feel his cock thickened at the loud moans from Soobin. Gritting his teeth, he thrusts faster--shoving his cock back and forth while his hands are now settled on Soobin's hips. 

His hands keeping Soobin to stay still on the cold floor so he could snap his hips and fuck him rough. The warmth clenching around his length has driven Yeonjun's arousal meter, pushing him to prod his cock deeper and faster, in intention wanting to break Soobin; screaming and crying over his cock.

Yeonjun's chest is heaved. Hot sweat trickling down on from his face to his neck. Breath ragged as he keeps jerking his hips, abusing Soobin's tight and wet hole while letting his nails rake on both sides of Soobin's hip; leaving angry red mark as one of the proofs that he was using Soobin.

Soobin is crying, like not only tears flowing on his cheeks but he really choked in his sobs, his body moved back and forth without control because of Yeonjun's thrusting in and out roughly: filled his ass tightly. His tears make him look absolutely broken and messed up. 

He gritted his teeth when Yeonjun's nails clawing on his hips, he's pretty sure it'll leave marks later, but he can't think any clearer, what he can think of right now is how his body is completely under control of Yeonjun, he stares at himself crying on the mirror, lips keep forming begging and pathetic words come out of them, he wants to get off so bad.

"H-hyung--- I'm close... I'm really close..." He cries out, head meets the floor as he no longer can support himself because of the overwhelming stimulation, he let himself lay there, and let Yeonjun using him as he likes.

The sight of Soobin getting so defeated turns Yeonjun on, no matter how bad Yeonjun tries to deny it. It just leaves him a good impression to the point that he gets intoxicated over that kind of sinful view--eyes half lidded, lips swollen and skin flushed insane. 

"Mmhm, cum then, you fucking slut." Yeonjun mutters without any interest. "I'm still using you, still shoving my cock like this to the point that you might get pregnant because of how hard i fuck you, lovely, isn't it?" He whispers with his deep voice right on Soobin's reddened ear when he's leaning in. Then he pulls Soobin by his hair, forcing him to witness the time where he would release his orgasm. 

"Fucking watch yourself when you're cumming, whore." Yeonjun commands while still thrusting into Soobin hard. Pace swift, getting so addicted with the sensation of Soobin's tight hole.

Goosebumps were all over Soobin's skin once Yeonjun spat out his rough words like that, there's just something about it that send shivers down to his spine, it's how Yeonjun would come so much inside Soobin, filled the inside of him to the point it will oozing out of his stretched hole and dripping to his thighs. Soobin whimpers just by the thought of that. 

He yelps when the older pull him by his hair to lift his face, and he could see clearly that he's wrecked really bad, his face flushed when he sees his own member twitching when Yeonjun keep hitting on his sweet spot, his tongue lulled out, saliva dripping on his chin when his boyfriend called him with such dirty names. 

"Y-yes... Please hyung, make me pregnant... Fill me up hyung please I need too---"

Then it's coming, something that has built in his stomach reached its peak, he's spurting his cum all over the cold floor untouched as his eyes rolled to the back because of the pleasure. And it makes him whining over it. His body is becoming even more sensitive after the orgasm, make the thrusts with fast pace from Yeonjun cause his body to tremble.

Yeonjun bites his lower lip knowing how hot Soobin looks when he cums; all squirmy and trembling. The fact that his huge body is nothing but a shaky mess beneath him drives him to grip onto Soobin's ass and lets it move back and forward--opposing how his cock moves so the friction would bring more fiery impact. 

Heaving heavy breaths, Yeonjun finds himself about to reach his climax as well--maybe with a little more thrusts. The sound of their skin smacking each other does nothing but increasing his libido, making him to grunt over how Soobin is such a fucking material. 

"Fuck," he curses as he pulls out when he could feel his cock is pulsating already. His strong arms then flips Soobin's body and drags his length close to Soobin's face. His hand cups Soobin's cheek to bring the two closer while giving him a dirty grin.

"Now, be a good bitch and take all hyung's cum, would you?" was what Yeonjun said before releasing his cloudy cum right on to Soobin's face. Watching him in silence at how it splases on the flushed skin of Soobin who looks so devastated already.

Still with his whines, incoherent words come out of Soobin's pouty lips, something about how he still super sensitive and Yeonjun keep shoving his cock inside him is make him writhing underneath him, but he still takes him in nonetheless, his eyes open wide when he felt Yeonjun is turning him around to make him lay on back. 

Watching the older's sweaty face because of the intense sex they just had must be the hottest thing ever, Soobin only smiled weakly when Yeonjun cups his full cheeks, closed his eyes when his boyfriend spurting his cum all over his face, it felt nice, the warm and sticky substances covering his face, he must be look like a fucked up mess right now. 

Opening his eyes, he licks the cum that landed on his lips, tasting Yeonjun on his tongue as his chest moves up and down rapidly, then he realized Yeonjun really be still in his clothes all along when he had to stripped himself and it makes him pouting.

Soobin's softened features with Yeonjun's cum turns out to be the best combination ever--his boyfriend looking so messy after having a steamy hot and rough sex. It isn't a big surprise if he gets another boner from it. Especially knowing Soobin is tasting some of his cum that is around his lips.

Realizing how Soobin pouts so sudden has gotten Yeonjun chuckling, "What is it, Soobinie? Are you mad because I cummed on your face?" He asks while collecting some cum on his black bangs, bringing it later to Soobin's pouty lips. Somehow giving a signal to suck them.

Soobin just shook his head, still high in clouds because one of the best orgasms he ever had and chase Yeonjun's wrist to suck on the latter's fingers that still has his cum on it licking it clean and pull them out with a loud 'pop', it's the taste of his boyfriend that he will never get bored of. 

"Nooo... You still had your clothes on all this time." He said with an even more evident pout and playful annoyance on his still dirty face. 

"Meanwhile I had to be naked like this, all cold." he huffs with his full cheeks puffed, hitting Yeonjun lightly on his chest.

Yeonjun just throw him a wide grin and help him to collect his clothes back, the three kids in the dorm probably already sleeping now, so he doesn't have the need to be rushed. 

"Alright, I'm sorry Soobin-ah, here… I'll help you dressing back."

After cleaning his face and every place that needs to be cleaned, and he has his clothes on, Soobin sighs tiredly, burying his face on the older's chest. 

"I'm tired."

"Okay, bunny. Hyung will take you to the dorm yeah?"

"Hmm,"

Yeonjun then gathers his arms around his big baby, lifts him up like he's a koala. Soobin rest his head on the older's shoulder, dozing off to sleep as soon as Yeonjun walks out of the practice room.

The blue haired man only smiling, kiss his baby's head with the thought of what he can probably do with Soobin tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on rp with a friend, leave anything you like.


End file.
